yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekai Saionji/Relationships
Sekai has several positive relationships, countering the several bad relationships Kotonoha has. Parents Sekai lives alone with her mother and appears to be close to her. She has learned a lot from her mother and often confides in her when she is able to. She despises her Father for his lecherious personality and abandoning their family. Makoto Initially Sekai tried to help Setuna hook up with Makoto until she developed feelings for him. Realizing this Setsuna stepped down to allow them to get together, but Sekai found herself unable to approach Makoto. By the time she finally could she realized he had feelings for Kotonoha and attempted to pull the same stunt and used this to steal his first kiss after they officially hooked up. Normally Sekai shows a tsundere-like personality and temper that doesn't appear around others. The entire time she was willing to allow him to do whatever he would like to her, and she shows no shame if it meant getting him to noice her. Kotonoha Unlike the other girls Sekai held no ill-will towards her, other than a tiny amount of jealousy over her big chest. At first she genuinely seemed to like Kotonoha and wanted to be her friend, and after she started to grow closer to Makoto she had wanted to come clean to her straight away and would try to avoid the both of them to let things work out. She was remorseful over her actions, but in the Anime and Manga she is shown to lash out at Kotonoha and ends their friendship or what was left of it by that point. They can become a threesome with Makoto in a spin-off manga and in one route of the original game. Setsuna Setsuna and Sekai have been friends since they were little due to their families knowing each other. They are shown to heavily rely on each other emotionally and struggle if they were to be apart; such as when Setsuna was forced to move away. They actively tried to help each other win Makoto at different points in life, and because of Setsuna's heavy devotion to her friends happiness she has no problem doing whatever it takes to help her get the advantage. Nanami and Yukari Seika's best friends from school who she can be shown with outside of school or during it. They have great relationships and often tease each other or try to encourage one-another, but Seika couldn't believe discovering they bullied Kotonoha. This indirectly causes Makoto to break all ties with her on one route, due to being unaware she had nothing to do with it. Yuuki A young man who likes Kotonoha and despised Sekai, blaming her for ruining her happiness with Makoto- even though he doesn't like Makoto either. In the game, he can attempt to murder her or rape her. In the spin-off manga featuring the game, she tells him to mind his own business as he eventually learns she is in a threesome with Makoto and Kotonoha. Taisuke Makoto's friend and someone she can end up with in the game depending on route choices when he accidentally rapes her, having been told by Otome that girls like forceful guys. She appears to feel nothing for him but is lonely enough to accept the sexual relationship, although she appears on good terms with him on certain routes otherwise. Category:Relationships